Lake Love
by mrtysh
Summary: Zelda visits Lake Hylia with an innocent task in mind. That task is thoroughly interrupted when someone else decides to visit as well.... ZeLink T for... fluff? OOC, fluff, and short piece.


_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS USED!!!**_

_**WARNINGS: Fluffiness, OOCness, lots going on in short piece of writing, bad title, bad summary.**_

**A/N: Enjoy it as much as possible... :l**

**

* * *

****Lake Love**

_by mrtysh_

_

* * *

_Calm as ever, Zelda lay peacefully on the banks of the vast, glorious waters of Lake Hylia, gazing at the afternoon sunlit sky. It being a rather clear day, she could see the hazy clouds lurking high, almost a misty effect to them.

She smiled as the Zora swam and mingled with one another in the serene environment, some occasionally appearing out of the opening leading to the Zora's Domain. They were an enlightenment to her visits here, always a joy to watch.

As Zelda inhaled the cool, refreshing scent of aquatic breeze, she noticed a figure pour out of the waterfall from the Gerudo Valley; plunging deep into the water. She shrugged it off as a Tektite, they often chased their prey there.

Turning back to the Zora, she watched as some of them emerged atop the Water Temple. Their flourishing movements as they dove back into the water were riveting to her; they seemed to glide through the water as if it were nothing.

"Hey, Zel! What am I missing here?" a voice asked.

Zelda nearly jumped a foot high when she whipped around and saw none other than a soggy Link dressed in his memorable green tunic. Smirking and following along with the sarcasm, she replied, "Yes, I believe you've missed the bombing of the Water Temple. Oh, well, the Zora used to count on you."

Link chuckled heartily and plopped down beside her. Zelda couldn't help but admire his glistening, flawlessly bronzed skin and clean-scented, yet battle-worn forest tunic. Link had a bastardly attractive figure, and one who didn't admire him... There was no such thing. She knew for a fact that the obtrusive fish girl Ruto had fallen head over heels for Link, but Zelda also knew that Link would never be with Ruto, for more than the one explicit reason.

"Zelda?! What are you staring at?" Link demanded irritatedly.

Zelda shook out her daze and replied, "Oh, I'm sorry, Link. I was looking at the... the Zora."

"Oh. Yes, they can be quite interesting to watch. I think that since Ganondorf has perished, they have escaped from their frozen state and their lives are normal again. I need to pay King Zora and Princess Ruto a visit someday," Link stated. "But, today is a beautiful day, and I love spending time back at the valley and here at the lake. I'm guessing you do too, Zel?"

"Yes, the lake is quite relaxing, an escape from my stressful duties. So that was you I saw coming from the valley?" Zelda inquired inquisitively.

"Yeah, I was feeling bold today, so I decided to take a dive. I'm sure the Gerudo think I'm an idiot because of the often dismissed sign, but it was refreshing nonetheless. In fact, I believe I'm gonna take a swim with the Zora. I'll be back, so don't leave yet, okay?" Link smiled a loving, sexy smirk that made Zelda all but collapse.

She watched closely as he set his sword and shield down, ran to the edge of the bank, and dove down as far as possible before resurfacing. He swam as smoothly as the Zora, his motions timing with some of theirs; it was as if they were racing.

Suddenly, Link swam up to the bank and emerged from the sparkling lake water, dripping off his outer layer of skin. "Zelda, the water feels great, you should swim with me!" he asked, or rather, demanded.

"But, Link, I'm wearing a- AAH!" Zelda tried to protest, but to no avail. Link grabbed her by the waist and practically dragged her to the edge of the water before lifting her into his arms and diving in, despite Zelda's luxuriously made dress...

The rush of the cool, pure water on her skin calmed her, and Link's protective grip on her made her feel increasingly secure despite being 'tossed' in the lake unwillingly.

"Link! I'm wearing a dress! Now it's all wet, Impa is sure to be mad now!" Zelda scolded, but she was inwardly happy; this way she could pretend to be cold and Link would be close to her.

"Don't worry about it right now. Just relax and enjoy the water!" Link let go of her and swam off into the distance. The Zora all seemed to have deserted the place; which was completely expected.

Zelda decided that the dress and boots were already soaked, so she might as well take advantage of the situation. She swam closer to the shore and removed her gloves and jewelery; setting them next to Link's sword and shield. As the bright glow of the shining metal caught her eye, she stopped to admire it. She ran her fingers over its detailed exterior, the Hyrule symbol and the Sacred Triangle. Pleasant memories of the times they had shared entered her mind, and she smiled.

Shortly after, she remembered that she was in the water as the chill of the soft breeze could be felt. Shivering, she lay back and floated with the calm current, allowing it to carry her out farther. What she didn't plan on was floating right into Link, thus causing a shrill squeal from her own lips.

"Link, I'm sorry, I didn't see you-" Zelda fretted.

"Zelda, it's okay. It was an accident, and it's not like it hurt me. Just relax," Link reassured her, enclosing her hand in his without realizing it.

"I-... O-okay," Zelda stuttered as she felt the warmth of his hand laying on hers. She didn't want to leave his side, but if she didn't, that would arise suspicion. She swam away silently, far enough away so she could resume floating. Before long, she found herself daydreaming, all because he touched her hand. How she hated these obnoxious hormones and what they were turning her into!

She knew that the only way to rid herself of thoughts like this was to test out her feelings; kiss him. She knew not how she would go about this, but it was necessary.

-

Zelda swam closer to the bank, only to find that Link had been sitting out of water drying off for Din knows how long. As she walked upon the moist ground she sat near him, but not directly beside him, for she would become overly flustered if she were to be to close.

"I liked that. Despite how cold I am and how angry Impa will be. Thanks, Link," Zelda said.

"Any time," he chuckled heartily.

Zelda smiled and turned to watch the clouds and the sun. Upon doing this, she noticed that it was nearing sunset, and if she wasn't home by nightfall... Surely Impa would send out some guards to look for her.

"For the love of Nayru!" Zelda gasped at the apparent time. "Goddesses damn it! Link I have to leave; I need to be back at the castle by nightfall. It was great to see you! I'll look forward to it again sometime. See you soon!" Zelda ran towards her tethered horse near the entrance to the lake.

Before she could get halfway there, she felt a hand grip hers tightly, not allowing her movement. She turned to see Link maintaining the grasp, a persistent, fiery glow to his gaze; something she had never seen from him before.

"You weren't going to leave without letting me say goodbye, were you?" he inquired with a heart-melting smirk that paralyzed Zelda. He leaned in slowly, and kissed her even softer so; pulling her tight to his own body so that they formed almost one being. They meshed like the grass and the soil; they belonged together, as this one passionate kiss told them.

Link pulled apart after a long while, and whispered alluringly into the supple flesh of Zelda's neck, "Goodbye."

Zelda, of course, was rendered speechless. She could still feel traces of lingering warmth from their embrace. All she could do was wish for the moment not to be over, ever.

But she wished too late as Link walked away from her a fairly long distance before looking back over his shoulder shouting, "Hey, Zel?"

"Yes, Link...?" she managed to choke out.

"Leave your window open tonight, would you?"

* * *

**A/N: Wow, it's finished! Took long enough... It's all right, it wasn't something you'd read every day right? I hope it fit the norm for me.**

**Quick notes:**

_**The ending; Not sure.**_

_**Description seems all right. Probably needs even more character development.**_

_**Zelda cursed, Link is 'formal' in some areas. OOC!!!**_

_**Tossed in water; wow, my ideas... **_

**In other words: Please R&R!!!**


End file.
